A circuit that generates a signal for which an oscillating frequency of the signal is proportional to an applied voltage may be known as a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO). A device for which the capacitance value varies based on an applied voltage may be known as a variable reactance, or varactor. The oscillating frequency of a VCO may be controlled by utilizing a varactor. The value of KVCO may control the amount by which the oscillating frequency of a time varying signal generated by a VCO may change based on a change in the voltage level of a control signal. In operation, the value of KVCO in a VCO may vary widely due to a plurality of factors. A change in KVCO may change the rate at which the oscillating frequency of the VCO may change due to changes in the control voltage. One or more of these factors may also result in changes in the oscillating frequency of the time varying signal generated by the VCO independent from changes in the control voltage. In addition, an amplitude of the time varying signal may change due to one or more of these factors. Some conventional VCO designs may not be able to adapt the VCO circuitry to compensate for this plurality of factors such to stabilize values of KVCO, the oscillating frequency of the VCO for a given control voltage level, and the amplitude of the time varying signal generated by the VCO.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.